Lian's Legacy
by Avenger 22
Summary: After Lian dies Roy feels empty inside so he does whatever other people do when they're stressed. Go to the bar! But does he meet a long lost friend that he never knew he had? Does she help him move on? My first story so please, no flames! Also, OC intro!


Lian's Legacy

Roy barged into the house after a long day and waited for the home coming committee. He sighed and closed the door behind him. He was used to Lian greeting him at the door when he got home from patrolling but not today. Not this time.

He set his bow and arrows down on the coffee table and stomped to his room. He stripped off his costume and changed into a loose red long sleeved button up shirt, loose faded blue jeans and red high tops. He looked in the mirror next to his bed and took a comb from the night stand beside the bed. Carefully he combed it through and sighed upon putting it down.

"Well that's as good as it's going to get." He muttered and exited the room.

He made sure to grab his jacket and car keys and went back into the garage heading towards his red Jeep. He listened as the familiar sound of the car hummed to life and backed out of the drive way with a smile on his face. He shook his head as the vision of a little girl with black hair holding the bars of the black fence that surrounded the yard disappeared.

Once he made it to his destination he turned off the car and parked it near the front of a parking lot of a very large skyscraper. He opened the door and quickly made his way towards the tall building with a large lightly colored door. He knocked three times and the small slit at the top opened up. It was Oliver. He could tell because of the eyes.

"Come on in Roy," He welcomed opening the door," Any particular reason you're here?"

Roy shrugged as he took off his coat and put it on the rack," For old time's sake."

The long hallway walls were lit brightly with candles and the walls themselves were light oak. The hallway curved to the left and continued on.

Oliver watched him as he made his way down the hall and sighed," You know if there's ever anything you need you can always come to me."

Roy turned around to face his old mentor and smiled," I'll do that this weekend. Fishing sound good?"

"Fishing's perfect." He responded cheerily and Roy continued on walking.

As he rounded the corner he noticed the fire place near the bar was home to a bright orange flame flickering nicely and the maroon leather arm chairs and in one of the arm chairs laid a red motorcycle jacket. He followed the jacket to a woman with silvery wings which concealed her sea foam green t-shirt, dark blue jeans and red high heels but also showed her shoulder-length blonde hair. He swallowed hard as he made his way towards her and sat down in the green stool next to him.

The familiar blonde haired bar woman turned around to face him and almost broke the dish doing so," Roy it's so nice to see you again. What can I get you?"

"Nice to see you too Courtney. A martini," He sighed and the woman disappeared behind the counter. Roy turned to the winged woman and just stared at her," What's your name?"

The woman turned to look at him, her playful forest green eyes sparkling," Carrie Haul. Why what's yours?"

Roy stammered trying to come up with something to say as he took her extended hand," R-Roy Harper. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Carrie thought for a minute as she set her drink aside," Can't say that I have although I do remember someone with your hair color rescuing a team called Young Justice. Ring a bell?"

Roy's eyes widen as his mind flashed back. He remembered a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair, gentle forest green eyes and silvery wings. He turned to look at her," Yes. Yes it does."

Carrie's eyes widened as well," Now I remember you. Hey Roy how's it going? You haven't changed a bit aside from being taller and having muscles."

He laughed at the hidden joke," I see you haven't changed either. How's that old boyfriend of yours?"

"We broke up a couple years ago," She murmured looking down at her feet and he nodded," But enough about me. How've you been?"

Roy sighed and looked down at his feet," Let's just say I lost something really important to me."

"Maybe a daughter perhaps?" She suggested and he looked at her in shock," Oliver told me when I entered. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been there to help."

Roy scoffed as she continued to sip her drink," It's not your fault. I just wish I could've done something so that she was still alive."

Carrie nodded as she pushed her drink in front of her," Well I do know that she would want you to have someone so that you weren't so lonely all the time."

With that she leaned towards him and kissed him. Roy wrapped his arms around her waist and she his neck. The two smiled as they pulled away and Carrie walked over towards the leather arm chairs. He watched as she put her jacket back on and blushed when she extended her wings.

"Actually no thanks, Courtney. I think I'll pass this time." He said getting up from the table and she watched him shockingly make his way towards Carrie, who was waiting for him with her right hand on her hip.

He took her arm and walked out leaning back towards Oliver grinning," Hey Oliver why don't we cancel that fishing trip this weekend. I have somewhere else I need to be."

Oliver grinned," Sounds good to me."

And with that Roy walked her to the Jeep and helped her in while in the distance a little girl with black hair was watching. She covered her mouth and giggled watching her dad try to turn on the Jeep with little success until finally Carrie took his keys and put them into ignition.

"Well at least he's happy now." She said with a sigh and disappeared as the Jeep backed out of the parking lot.

The End

_I really have nothing else to say except that this one's for you Jude! I wrote this one a whim for you so I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer-I own nothing except the plot and Carrie._


End file.
